The Adventures Of Andr & Cupa!
by SirRobertTheDoucheBag
Summary: After Andr had left the end, and met the last female creeper, they set off on a Adventure of friendship! Will they be the best of friends, or be something greater? Rated M for possible lemon! Oh the sweet lemons!
1. Chapter 1

A\N This is my first fanfic's! So go easy on me! I already have the first 6 chapters pre-written. Possible lemon in the future, if not the story already contains a LOAD of future content. So enjoy!

CH.1

Andr the endergirl was... well... A GIRL. When she turned 18 she left The End... more like banished due to her human appearance.

Her traits consist of shyness,low confidence,likes to wear LOTS of black, and most importantly! She hates water. She is the exact opposite of Cupa the creeper.

Cupa is the LAST female creeper. Due to this she became a sex slave.*shudders* so many slimy green dicks. After about 5 years of mating, all turned out male. She finally escaped. So that's why the creepers hate everyone.

Now, you may be wondering, _how do they have anything to do with each other?_ Well my friend, I have the exact answer for that... IN STORY FORM!

It all started with Andr's first day on earth."Huh, so this is what earth looks like." Andr wandered for sometime, until she found water. Curiously, she dipped her hand in the water. In a failed attempt to be a badass, she pulled her hand out. Her hand was burning like hell. In fact, it hurt so much she ran to a nearby tree and started to sob a bit. Sobbing turned into crying, and soon enough, night fell. She was alone, scared, lost. No one was there for her. But, one creature heard her faint crying."RAAAAAAAAAARW!" Andr jumped and curled up in a ball. Now her crying was obvious. "HAHAHA! You should see your face!" Andr was terrified of the small creeper girl. Cupa's grin soon turned to a frown as she saw how terrified the tall endergirl was. "Hey, why are you scared?" Cupa asked sounding concerned. "Y-your n-not going to hurt me?" "No." Andr then slowly made her way from out under the tree. "What's your name?" Cupa said cheerfully. Andr didn't say a word. "Well, my name is Cupa. What's yours?" Andr hesitated before answering. "A-andr." "Nice to meet you Andr!" It was here Cupa got a good look on Andr. When she got her first look good look on Andr, she felt bad for scaring her. She also felt bad for being a girl. She was stunning, from her voilet eyes, to her browish-reddish hair. Andr had to wake Cupa from her trance. "Cupa?" When Cupa came back to reality, she found herself drooling. "Well, I'll be on my way then." Cupa said saying good bye to her new friend. Andr felt tears forming in her eyes, she just found someone to care for, and now she's walking away. Andr tried to call out, but failed to notice the small puddle of water and fell in, pain flooded her body as she watched her new friend disappeared. She cried as she ran as fast as she could. She called Cupa's name, but to no avail. She sat down and cried and cried. After crying herself to sleep. She woke up, but not in the high grass of the plains, but rather, the soft wool of a bed. She shot up in fear. "What if I'm in a humans house and going to be killed and raped?" She thought to herself. She heard movement and pretended to be asleep. As the figure entered, Andr thought of all the things that could happen, and couldn't help herself to faintly sob. The figure aproched Andr. She squeezed her eyes tight waiting for a sword in her skull, or a fist in her stomach. But instead, she felt a hand gently stroke her hair. And it wasn't a male hand, it was a female hand. Then she heard a unforgettable voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Andr, what am I going to do with you?" CUPA! She had carried Andr all the way from the plains to a safe place. She was a about to crush Cupa with a massive hug. Until, Cupa had given Andr a kiss on the cheek. Andr had stopped thinking. "Did she just... Kiss me?!" Andr didn't know how to respond to this, she had loved a male before, but a female?! Cupa had noticed this and said "good morning!" Andr jumped at the sudden noise."Did you have a good sleep?" Cupa asked. "Oh! Yeah, it was great." She finally built enough courage to ask why she kissed her. "Cupa, why did you-" she was cut by Cupa saying," I'm sorry, Andr. I'm so sorry. It's just... I'm the last female creeper, and I had to mate with all males. I'm sorry. You can leave if you want." Andr thought hard about this. "Your best friend is a lesbian." She thought to herself."Cupa, look I don't care who or what you are. You'll always be my best friend." And with that you lived with Cupa. Some days are normal and other days something interesting happend. But, one day something happened that will never leave Andr's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

One day, Cupa was washing up. "She had been in there for almost a hour." Andr went to see if she was okay. When she entered she didn't realize Cupa was in there with her. "Cupa? Are you okay?"."Oh! Hi Andr!" Cupa said, not being fazed by the fact she was in the same room with another girl while naked. "Oh my notch! I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" Andr was blushing so hard, she could be tomato. "It's okay Andr!" As Andr tried to leave the knob broke off. "Aww FUCK ME!" "Well, looks like me and you are stuck in here for a while. Teheh." "Do you at least have clothes with you?" "Nope!" "Well, look's like we're in here until tomorrow. You're lucky I brought a bed." "Where am I supposed to sleep?" Just then a terrible idea came into Andr head. "You have to sleep with me." Cupa gasped in excitement. "Okay,look, you stay on that side, and I'll stay on my side. Got it?" "Yep!" Later that night, weird stuff happened.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning, Andr found herself wrapped around Cupa! (Which who is naked) Cupa leaned in closer and "accidentally" kissed Andr. Andr had wide eyes not pulling away for some reason. Cupa took this as a sign of acceptance and started to stroke Andr bottom lip with her tongue. Andr had only a split second to react. Either, accept her offer and allow entrance to her mouth, or reject her offer which could screw things up. "For the sake of our friendship." Andr thought. She opened her mouth and seen a big grin on Cupa face. She knew she was enjoying it. Cupa's hand slowly made its way down to Andr's ass. She yelped when it happened. For a brief second it felt good to Andr. She was going to return the favor but before she could do it the door flung open.


	5. Chapter 5

Andr sprung up from her bed. She looked around, she wasn't in the bathroom anymore. "It must have been a dream." She said to herself. She flopped on the bed. "That, was the weirdest dream I've ever had." Soon after there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find a frightened Cupa. "Cupa? Are you okay?" "Please let me in!" "Whoa what's going on?" The terrified girl quickly crawled into her bed. She now knew what was going on. As soon as Andr crawled in, Cupa was hugging Andr and wouldn't let go."I had nightmare!" Andr sighed and wrapped her arm around Cupa to make her feel safer. Cupa scooted closer and put her head on Andr's shoulder. Andr did the same. Cupa started to stroke Andr's hair. A tear went down Andr's cheek. She was crying tears of joy. For once on earth, Andr felt loved.

The next morning, Andr saw Cupa still wrapped up with her. She smiled at the fact that someone went through all this trouble to make her happy. She unwrapped her arms from Cupa. She collected some clothes and right before she took her clothes off she thought,"if Cupa wakes up, she'll see me naked. Cupa looks like she'll stay asleep." And then she started to get dressed. She pulled her night dress over her head. Just then, Cupa woke up, and she saw everything. Just as Andr turned around and saw Cupa sitting up. Andr screamed and said,"TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND!" Cupa instantly turned around. Cupa was so red, she looked like a Christmas tree with one big, red ornament on it. Despite her orange hair. After Andr was done she walked out of the room. Cupa knew she needed to apologize to Andr. So she looked everywhere. Until she looked in the closet to find Andr with her face buried in her knees. "Andr?" Andr curled up in the corner. "Andr, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Cupa sat down next to Andr. Andr immediately wrapped her arms around Cupa and softly sobbed in Cupa's shoulder. "I'm so embarrassed." Andr said while sobbing."I've had worse." Cupa said smiling. "Andr, can I tell you something. I've never actually loved someone before. I just wanted to tell you-." Before she finished her sentence, Andr had already kissed Cupa. It lasted for 5 seconds, but Cupa enjoyed every second of it. "I know." Andr said. "Oh! BTW, start taking down your room." And with that, Cupa and Andr were together.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two weeks after Andr and Cupa had been together. Something had been troubling Cupa. "Cupa? What's wrong?" Andr said."Andr. Are you happy where you are?" "Of course I am!" Andr said with a cheerful smile. "Seriously." Andr's cheerful smile turend into a frown. "Look Cupa. I'll always love you." Andr gave Cupa a hug and walked away. Cupa felt a little better, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. All of a sudden, Cupa heard Andr scream. Cupa quickly dashed down to where she was to find a evil, man. The same man that had terrorised the mobs of minecraft for years. "Steve?" Steve turned his attention to Cupa and backed her in to a corner. Steve held his sword high. Until something stopped him. He fell on the ground with a arrow in the back. "Well, that was close." A male voice said. The figure walked towards Cupa and stuck out a hand. As soon Cupa was up she ran over to Andr. She was in pain. She had a huge gash on her stomach. "PLEASE! SHE NEEDS HELP!" Cupa yelled, tears in her eyes. The figure walked out the door and said "Bring her out here." Cupa did so. "Put her on my horse, and we'll be off." Cupa quickly, yet carefully, hoisted Andr on the horse. And they were gone. Cupa had to stop the bleeding some how. She was going to take off Andr's coat,but after seeing how embarrassed she was when someone saw her naked, she took off her jacket and held it up to Andr's gash. In matter of seconds, they arrived at a small shack. The boy knocked on the door, and a witch popped out. "Ahhh, Bob, nice seeing you again." "I don't have time to chat. I have a injured person with me." "Why didn't you say so. Bring them in." Cupa brought Andr in and laid her on a table in the center of the room. "What seems to be the problem dear?" "She has been stabbed." Bob said."Oh dear. Alright, dear. I'll have to remove your coat." After hours of surgery, Andr was fixed. "Cupa!" Andr stumbled over to Cupa. "Andr! You know you shouldn't be walking!" "I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait to see you again." Andr quickly sat down in Cupa's lap and snuggled close to her. Bob stared at the two. But most of his attention went to Andr. Bob knew he had to get her alone so he could make his move. Bob stood up and started to head in the hut. "Wait! What's your name?" Cupa said. Bob then pulled down his hood and said, "Bag of bones. Or Bob for short." "Well, Bob. Is there anyway I can repay you?" "I don't have a place to live." "Well... We have an extra room." "Great! Thank you! I'll gather my stuff after word's." Bob then walked in and said, "Hey, crystal. I need you to pretend that Andr is poisoned." "Hmm? And why is that, boy?" "I want to try to get close to her." "Hehehe. Fine I'll do it." Bob walked out with a worried look on his face.


	7. Update

Hey guys. So sorry to those who are waiting on more chapters. I finished up school and completely forgot about the story. But now I plan on updating more. Suggestions would be fantastic! I will update more depending how into I am in the story. I also plan on having the first lemon in by chapter 9 or less! For all of you magnificent perverts out there! I'll get writing on the next chapter as soon as I get some ideas or suggestions. So the more you give, the more I write! I also plan on longer chapters. And remember! Don't be afraid to leave some suggestions! It might just make it in! I will be sure to credit those who suggestions i use! But, this has been SirRobertTheDouchebag, signing out.


End file.
